Zack's Life/Episodes
This is a list of episodes of the Cartoon Network animated series, Zack's Life, which ran from 2008-2010 for 3 seasons and 36 episodes. Season One (2008) #I'm Gonna Hurt You (6/1/2008) - Zack tries to get his revenge on a bully for taking his lunch money. #No Service (6/8/2008) - Zack tries to find something to do after the internet dies for some reason. #My Home Vids (6/15/2008) - Zack and his new friend Dale make some videos with a camera and some clay. #Potato Race (7/13/2008) - Zack and Dale compete with other students at their school in a potato sack race. #Workin' Out (7/27/2008) - Zack begins lifting some weights to impress a girl at his school so that she can like him. #Robot Future (8/10/2008) - Dale tells Zack a futuristic story to cheer him up after the girl he was trying to impress in the previous episode passes away due to appendicitis. #Operation Lazer Tag (10/06/2008) - Zack and Dale play an epic game of lazer tag at an arcade. #The Musical (10/13/2008) - Zack's music class holds a charity concert for the school. #Treat or Trick (10/27/2008) - In this halloween special, Zack and Dale go trick or treating on the dark side of town. #Sports (11/03/2008) - Zack and Dale watch a couple of TV sports with their dads. #Video Game Wars (11/17/2008) - Zack and Dale have a very epic video game competition. #A Christmas Dale (12/25/2008) - In this christmas special, Dale hates on all of his christmas presents and learns the true meaning of christmas with the help of Zack. Season Two (2009) #Dad At Work (6/28/2009) - This episode explores a usual day at Zack's Dad's job and it's benefits, and problems. #Imagination Nation (7/05/2009) - Due to boredom, Zack and Dale starts making stuff real with their imagination. #Sandwich (7/12/2009) - Zack uploads a video about him eating a sandwich on the internet which gets popular fast. #Birthdaycade (7/19/2009) - Zack celebrates his birthday with his family and Dale at an arcade, where Zack finds a new love. #Taking the Blame (7/26/2009) - When Zack prevents Dale from getting detention after Dale causes a food fight at lunch, Dale tries his best to get Zack out. #Backyard Dance (8/03/2009) - Zack is invited to a dance in Dale's backyard, but has to bring his own date. #Silent Treatment (8/10/2009) - After Dale sneaks into Zack's house and eats his cereal, Zack gives him the silent treatment and won't talk to him until he apologizes. #Sleep is Good (8/17/2009) - After a very hard day of high school, Zack's older sister Invisabelle sleeps for 3 hours and has a very apocalyptic dream. #World War V (8/24/2009) - Zack and Dale travel to the year 2112 and fight off the alien mafia in the fifth World War, led by US President Asdfghjkl (or just Asdf). #Black Myst (8/31/2009) - an evil boy at Zack's school challenges him to a fight. Zack accepts the challenge, but Dale tries to get him out of it, but with no luck. #Powerhouse (9/07/2009) - Zack and Dale discover a house full of super heroes and heroines. #Best Lunch (9/14/2009) - Dale asks the lunchlady for the ultimate "Best Lunch", which killed an 8th grade girl years ago, Season Three (2010) #4 Months (6/07/2010) - After 4 months of being sent into a coma by the ultimate "Best Lunch", Dale tries to catch up on stuf as soon as possible. #Swords (6/14/2010) - Zack and Dale go exploring and find a 70-feet-tall pile of swords. #Dude Shut It! (6/21/2010) - Zack tells an annoying boy in his class to shut up, and if he annoys Zack one more time, Zack will "kill" him....literally. #Jealous (6/28/2010) - Dale starts feeling jealous after Zack starts hanging out with the cool kids, and will do ANYTHING to hang out with him again. #Chips n' Dale (7/05/2010) - Dale grows a big obsession with eating potato chips and it gets out of hand. #Phone for Zack (7/12/2010) - Zack gets a new cell phone so that he can call his friends whenever weekends start. #Tiger Trap (7/19/2010) - Zack and Dale's class go on a field trip to a tiger cave...and get trapped in there for about 4 hours. #Babysitter Zack (7/26/2010) - Zack finds a talking baby pizza slice and decides to take care of him for a while until he can find the pizza's mother. #Best Halloween in the World (8/02/2010) - When Halloween is banned after a costume massacre at the mall, Zack and Dale work together to get Halloween the justice it deserves. #Invisiboyfriend (8/09/2010) - Invisibelle finds a boy who can turn invisible, just like her, and decides to get him to notice her with the help of Zack and Dale. #Art-Off (8/16/2010) - Zack learns about an art contest that can win the top contestant 100 billion dollars, and he tries to get Dale to enter since Dale's the best artist he knows #I Miss You (finale; 8/23/2010) - When Zack's Dad applies for a new job and has to work for 16 hours a day, Zack starts feeling a bit down since he can't spend much time with his dad anymore. Category:Episode lists